


Becoming One

by SpaceDweeb



Category: South Park
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceDweeb/pseuds/SpaceDweeb
Summary: AU where Kyle drinks Kennys ashes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What if Kyle Drank Kennys Ashes?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/278499) by Plastics. 



> Basically a written version of "What if Kyle drank Kennys ashes" (check it out, its freaking great!!).   
> Fanfics a lot sadder than description is, maybe? or im just sensitive. But yeah, more words at the end !

His eyes couldn’t keep themselves open, lashes fluttering as they battled with heavy eyelids to stay open. He had been drowsy all morning, fogged vision as his eyes darted aimlessly around the room for something to focus on until they finally settled on a very familiar face. It was Stan. He had been staring a lot at him as of late, his thoughts all over the place but settling once it concentrated as he took in the image. He saw this face every day, he should be sick of looking at it by now but for some reason today was different. He didn’t know why but he tried to ignore it, trying to concentrate on his classwork but before he even had time to read the paper, class was over and he had to leave. Not to his surprise, Stan and Cartman came walking over to Kyle who was still sitting in his chair even after seeing everyone else get up and leave.

 

“Dude, are you okay? You’ve been out of it all morning. Are you sick or something?” he could hear the concern echoing off of the noirettes voice.

 

“I don’t know, dude. I’m just not feeling myself today, but I think i’ll be fine.” 

 

“Did you eat something this morning?”

 

“I bet it was that shitty chocolate milk mix I took from Kinnys house! HA! Thats what you get for taking it from me, you selfish jew!” Cartman finally interjected with a cackle, then again maybe the boy was right. Kenny didn’t have the healthiest lifestyle, and that concoction that Eric called chocolate milk definitely wasn’t sitting well in his stomach anymore. 

 

“I think i’m gonna go.” Kyle said rather quick, collecting his things and walking past the other two. His head was starting to hurt, pounding as he walked rather quickly to avoid anymore conversation from anyone else. He may not have been paying attention, despite staring at his own two feet shuffling awkwardly underneath him, because he tripped himself up and collapsed to the floor from a misstep. As he tried to stand himself up some random passerbyer shoved him over, the cruelness of high schools students. A loud bang came from the locker that collided against Kyles temple, sending kyle back onto the floor.

 

His vision went blurry and before he knew it, everything went black and he passed out from the hit.

 

_ He felt like he was asleep until he started to come to, eyes fluttering and flicking open. His eyesight readjusted, and he saw… Stan? Stan. Stan was crying, his face buried in his worn out red gloves as he choked out something. _ _  
_ _ “I’m sorry. I just can’t stop thinking about it. When we kissed.. It was so different.” what kiss?  _

_ The boy in front leaned himself over, inching his face closer. “Can we try it again?” _

 

Kyle let out a gasp, sitting up quickly and looking around frantically. What the hell was that? He never had a dream like that before, especially not one involving Stan in that nature. He tried to shake off his nerves, deciding it was best to ignore everyone for the rest of the day. He had to try and deal with himself before trying to interact with others again.

The rest of the day was draining but eventually Kyle made it home, deciding to go by foot as to avoid any confrontation on the bus from the others. He was more than happy to see the comfortable bed waiting for him, he jumped in to feel the embrace of his warm bedsheets. He didn’t even dare to think about his homework or his classmates, just the inner bliss of sleep was giving him joy. He let himself slip into a quick nap, deciding that he deserved one after the long day he had.

 

_ He awoke in an unfamiliar area, surrounding him was a stench of unwashed clothes and stale beer. He was in the same situation again, Stan sitting in front of him. He looked like a nervous wreck. _

_ “I’ve never done this, dude. But I really want to try… well, here goes nothing.” and Stan leaned in close again, almost a centimeter away from the other… _

 

He jolted up, waking in a nervous sweat. Why was he having these weird dreams about Stan? It wasn’t like Kyle  _ didn’t _ think about Stan before especially past the context of them being friends but he had always figured every best friend feels like that, justified by admiration for the other. Still, he had never felt anything from those thoughts, it was a fluttering feeling against his chest, light but heavy in a different way from physical. There was no way he would mention this to Stan though, or anyone for that matter. He decided it was time to re-evaluate himself, taking a few unauthorized days off from his usual clique to let himself think everything over.

 

 

* * *

 

It felt like weeks had passed since the last time Stan had seen Kyle personally, lunch was lonely without the usual bicker coming from Cartman and him and classes were slow and heavy from the lack of voice of his close friends sitting next to him. It was starting to irritate him to say the least, it was like Kyle had given up on them all without so much as a word to them. Maybe Kennys death really did impact him negatively but everyone was affected by his death, he was their friend too. Tonight was time for a visit from Stan the man.

 

Later that day, Stan decided to ditch football practice to go home. Well- not his home, Kyles home. He probably didn’t expect him, or any company for that matter but that was the point of a surprise visit, right? 

 

Stan walked to Kyle’s house, giving Kyle enough time to settle in his room and start on his own homework.

 

Kyle was in his room, comfortably on his bed surrounded by books and papers as he was already concentrated on his homework for the afternoon. He stared at his work, mind away from anything but the equations in front of him at the moment. That is, until he heard a set of feet coming up the stairs and an all too familiar voice dismissing what he can only assume was his mother. He shook his head, maybe he was just hallucinating. The weird visions of Stan had still been coming back here and there, mostly while he was asleep but he wasn’t mentally stable for a normal conversation with the boy. He was tense, clenching tightly onto his pen as he was too nervous to do anything else but listen as his bedroom door opened. The slow creak of the door had never been so nerve wracking until just now when in view of the doorway was a boy in a red poofball hat. Suddenly he wasn’t so tight and he sighed in relief, despite him being the reason he was so tense, but he didn’t want Stan to see him nervous.

 

“Hey Stan.” he said nonchalantly, going back to reviewing his work as if he wasn’t avoiding Stan for days, this in turn works up the other.   
  
“‘Hey Stan’? That’s it? Dude, I haven’t even talked to you in like a freaking month and that’s it, just a ‘hey stan’ to your BEST friend?” He scoffed, giving a visible eye roll but nonetheless walking towards the other, “We have to talk.”

 

“About?” said Kyle, not even looking at the other.

“You know what about. About you. About avoiding me? Why did you just stop talking to us, I thought we were best friends-- No, super best friends. So why did you stop talking to me?”

 

Silence.

 

“Do you hate me?”

 

That hurt Kyle, made him lift his head up to make eye contact with a visibly hurt Stan. He was far from crying, but he didn’t look so chill either. He had a glassy look in his eye and his voice was small and he sounded choked up. Kyle couldn’t help but sigh, picking up his things and cleaning his bed off so that Stan could take a seat but he opted to stay standing.

 

“No, Stan, I don’t hate you. Why would you ever think that? I could never hate you.” he finally said, reaching out and taking a hold of Stans hands in a nourishing way. It definitely calmed Stan down tremendously, letting himself slump his shoulders and look at Kyle more clearly.

 

“So, why were you avoiding me, dude? You even had Cartman freaked and he always says how he hates you.” he let out a chuckle at that.

 

Kyle looked at him, he couldn’t avoid him any longer. He contemplating telling him about the strange recurring dreams he’d been having for the past couple weeks but maybe he would just sound crazy. He trusted Stan enough to tell him though without judgement.

 

“Well.. The truth is Stan I..”   
  


_ Smirk _

 

“ ‘  _ I want to fuck you _ . ’ ”

 

“Heh..what?” 

 

Stan was perplexed as well as Kyle, Kyle was shocked at the fact that he said that.

 

“I mean, ‘  _ I want your dick _ . ’ Wha--” He stared at Stan in disbelief of his own words, reaching to cover his mouth as if he couldn’t control what he was saying.

 

“That’s a pretty funny joke.” Stan said, monotone with a forced smile though once he met Kyle’s gaze his smile went away. “You  _ are  _ joking, right?”

 

“I’m not.. It isn’t me saying that.. ” Kyle was scooting away from Stan, glossy eyes while trying to cover his mouth from saying anything else but he was too late.

 

“ ‘  _ it’s the truth. I’m not joking. _ ’ ” he hitched his breath, forcing himself from letting his tears spill out. He didn’t know what was happening, it was like words were being forced out his mouth.

 

“ ‘  _ I am in love with you _ . ‘ ”

 

Stans eyes went cloudy, staring at Kyle with a dull expression trying to figure it out. He let out a sigh, crawling onto the bed. Kyle felt the mattress sink at their combined weight, staring in bemusement as Stan sat with his hands on either side of Kyle, looming over him as he hovered over Kyles lap, who was still sitting up. He was in shock, unaware of what was going on as Stan leaned into him. He was in disbelief at the feeling of Stan, lips meeting his own. This isn’t what he wanted, this was never his intention. He struggled a bit beneath Stan, hands gripping at his shoulders to push him but Stan was strong, moving his mouth against Kyles and even pushing his tongue against Kyles sealed mouth. He was weak however and didn’t put up a fight in letting Stan slip into his mouth. It was uncomfortable for Kyle, his eyes slipped shut for a second, allowing the tears to roll down his cheeks as his best friend was kissing him.

 

Stan pulled away slowly, both of them panting to regain their breath. Kyle tried to mutter something, his name, a question as to why he did that, anything, but he was cut off by Stan again who went back in to kiss him again. Stan didn’t pull away as he slowly pushed Kyle onto his back so he was laying on his bed, Stan on all fours on top of him as he continued to kiss him briefly before pulling away again.

 

“Hey, I didn’t vomit.” he said as he sat up, feeling over his own lips as he looked down at Kyle, “I always thought it would be okay if it was with you though. So it’s a good thing you like me too, I can keep going, right?” He leaned back down as he spoke.

 

“You were the one who asked for this, afterall.” 

Kyle was dizzy, he couldn’t see straight and opted for shutting his eyes, groaning slightly, 

“ ‘  _ sure _ ‘ , ‘  _ fuck me silly _ ‘ ” was the last thing he said before blacking out.

 

  
  


* * *

 

 

_ Kyle sat up quick, gasping for air as he finally awoke. He was shocked to see himself in an empty white field, blank and empty. ‘What was I doing before?’ He thought, scanning the room. He dismissed it as completely barren when he jumped slightly to see someone else here with him. It was just Kenny. _

_ “ Kenny ?! ” _

_ “Hey Kyle! Long time no see, huh?” he waved, the same bright smile always on his face. _

_ Kyle was sputtering, he had a million questions to ask but Kenny stopped him from continuing. _ _  
_ _ “Good to see you too, Kyle.” he chuckled, reaching out and embracing him. Kenny didn’t smell like death, he didn’t smell like anything, but the hug felt so real and Kyle just melted into it. He rested his head against the others shoulder, missing him badly. _

 

_ “So? How was it? Sex with Stan I mean.” he said rather smugly, pulling from the hug to hold Kyles hand reassuringly as he looked at him. This in turn heats Kyles face up, he pulled his hands away to cover his face in embarrassment before speaking up. _

_ “Well uh.. He was surprisingly gentle and I guess I finally noticed how much I love him and--” Kyle stopped to stare at him, tilting his head, “wait, how did you.. How do you know about that, Kenny?” _

_ The blonde paused for a second before smiling again. “Oh, thats easy. I was inside you.” he said, which confused Kyle. _

_ “Wha-- what the hell? What does that even mean?” he stared at him, puzzled. _

 

_ “Remember that chocolate milk you drank from Cartman at my house? That wasn’t chocolate milk mix he used. Those were...my ashes. Pretty fucked up if you ask me, drinking my ashes seems kinda rude.” he joked but Kyle was mortified. _

 

_ “But I mean, if anything, I’m glad you were the one who drank me. I kinda wish I was top, but it was pretty nice to be bottom for once. I’m glad I instigated the whole thing. ” _

 

_ “I DRANK you? Oh my god, Kenny I didn’t-- ...” he stopped himself. His eyes widening in anger, “YOU! You did that?! With me, with stan?” _

_ Kenny was backing up a bit but still chuckled, smile still bright, “Pretty clever, huh? That was all me. The things you were saying were all me.”  _

_ Kyle didn’t say anything, trying to figure everything out. Kenny did all that. He should thank him, really. But it wasn’t what he wanted, it was almost like those weird Stan related dreams and then suddenly it clicked. It wasn’t him thinking those things up, it was Kenny. He looked back at him when he realized what he found out. Kennys smile was slowly going away as the silence set around them, turning into a sad face. He watched him with sad eyes and Kyle wondered why he was sad. _

 

_ “yeah , those feelings. Those were also me. Stan meant the world to me and I really thought he loved me.” he teared up. “My feelings were real, but as far as Stan was concerned, you were all that mattered to him. I can’t let you go now. You know how I feel now and since Stan obviously chose you.. Lets make the best of it.” he leaned himself over, draping his arms over an obviously shaken Kyle. _

_ “You and I are one now and I can’t let you go.” he brushed his hand against Kyles cheek, chuckling quietly and pulling him close. _

_ “So, lets love Stan together now.” he whispered against Kyles ear, leaning against him. “What should we say to him next?”  _

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kyle was awoken by a voice calling his name and a hand lightly shaking his bare shoulder, his eyes fluttered open to see a half dressed Stan lying under sheets on his sides in front of him. Oh. It happened. He shifted his dazed eyes around to see that it is late at night now, so much for that homework being done. He felt a breeze when Stan stood from the bed, exposing Kyles upper arm to the chilling air of his room. He was sore but he was too tired to move or grab clothes.

 

“Last night was really nice but lets keep this between us. I don’t know what I’d do if we ever got caught.” he chuckled, grabbing his clothes on the floor and redressing himself.

 

Kyle sat quietly on the bed, watching Stan get dressed. He didn’t seem to mind the staring, Kyle could feel himself tear up though they weren’t warranted by his own feelings, Kenny was taking over.

 

“ ‘  _ what do you think Kenny would think about this?  _ ‘ ”

 

“What? I guess you’re still hurt about his death, huh.. Well, I think Kenny would be happy for us. We’ve never been closer.” it's as if he forgot all about Kenny and their relationship, not even slightly hurt by the fact he brought up Kenny.

 

“ ‘  _ fuck you, Stan. _ ‘ ” 

  
Pff. A pillow hit Stan, Kyle had tossed it at him, enraged at his desensitized feelings towards Kenny and their ‘new relationship’. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! this was my first time posting on here so i'd love critiques! I plan on adding more chapters for this especially since the doujin ended at such a cliff hanger? I want to continue it of kyle with his new soul buddy lol  
> I know it seems kinda, meh? But I got it done so I'm pretty proud of that. Hopefully I wasn't the only one who enjoyed it. I'll be adding more SP fics soon so keep an eye out!  
> anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
